Half Moon
by locket-girl
Summary: She didn’t care for her life anymore since the day she was abandoned by her family and him. But what if she falls for her mysterious volunteer? AU [SaixSakura]
1. Delicate Blossom

**Half Moon**

Summary: She didn't care for her life anymore since the day she was abandoned by her family and him. But what if she falls for her mysterious volunteer? AU SaixSakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1:

**Delicate Blossom**

_My future had always been like the half moon, it was something which was never full in my hands. Because it's just the half. –_Sakura.

-

Sun light fell through the window, illumating the classroom brightly. The students sat in their desks while the white-haired teacher explained them their assignements.

"Now I'm going to tell you where you will be volunteering at. So listen carefully."

The class groaned loudly in displeasure expect for a dark haired male who rather likes to keep emotions for himself. What he did showed were most of the time amusement or simply boredom.

"Uzumaki Naruto will be volunteering in the Sound animal shelter."

"Suits him." Someone commented and everyone laughed. Naruto went red in shame and protested but the teacher ignored him.

"Nara Shikamaru- Sabaku Computer shop."

"Sai- Konohara-Hospital."

"Ino Yamanaka-Leaf University."

Ino pouted at Sai. "Oh now we are going to not see each other for the next weeks."

"Seems so." He responded.

Both have been dating for about a half year. Ino fell for him hard, loving the way how he would call her gorgeous. But Sai was just playing with her. He wasn't really interested in her but thought it would be an amusing game. Well it could have been better.

The break finally arrived and he talked with his friend Naruto. They used to be friends for a long time but Sai kept teasing him about his ahem manhood. And like always Naruto would be insulted, bitching around.

"You are soo lucky. I would also rather work in a hospital than in a stinking animal shelter."

_Think about all those gorgeous nurses with their huge boobies._

While Naruto was busy to keep himself from dooling Sai had other thoughts.

As if, what in a boring hospital could be probably interesting?

-

White curtains decorated the windows and bright sunlight escaping inside the room. Fresh air blew through the open windows flickering over the curtains.

In a plain white bed sat a girl, reading the third band of Tokio Babylon by Clamp.

She was drown in the images as a knock suddenly echoed in the room. The nurse had already checked her for today and no one else would visit her so who could it be?

Her family didn't care for her even though they continued to pay the bills for her.

She must be such a bother to them.

He shut the door behind him after he stepped inside.

The pink-haired girl gaped and her eyes were wide. _No way… _She thought.

H-he really came back to her. The young man in front of her had raven coloured hair and night black eyes. It had to be him. It had to be her lost lover…

She opened her mouth, a hiss of a "S" escaped her lips.

The dark haired yound man smiled and introduced himself.

"Hello my name is Sai. I'm here as a volunteer helper because of a class project."

Sai's gaze locked with hers and he studied her. She was a very frail and delicate girl. Like glass. Her body was skinny, her fingers long and delicate, her neck was as frail as well. She had porcelain white skin, maze green eyes and silky pink locks which reacher her breasts.

Her face was pretty, a bit above average but not much.

Well maybe there _was_ something interesting in the hospital.

But he wondered why was she looking at him like that? She looked so shocked and he could see tears glistening in her eyes. He frowned. Had he done something wrong?

'_He looks so much like him.' _And yet he isn't. Sakura thought, her heart heavy with pain.

"I'm sorry I mistook you for someone I know."

She smiled a little. "My name is Sakura. It's nice to meet you, too."

_Sakura_…he spoke her name in his mind. Cherry blossom. That was what her name meant, right?

Hm. He clicked with his tongue. Old habbits didn't die. "Do you like nick-names?"

_I personally love them._

His question surprised her to no end which was clearly visible on her features.

Well she had never really liked nick-names. In fact she loathed them.

They were all based on her forehead and hair colour. Forehead-girl and so on. Some even went so far calling her pinky bitch. It was painfuly, she didn't want to be reminded.

But the look on Sai's face was almost pleading. She couldn't refuse to say yes eventhough she had a bad feeling. Besides he seemed nice. He wasn't that mean, was he?

"Y-yes." She lied with a stutter, swallowing the lump in her throat.

He smirked. "Can I call you 'cherry'?"

Her eyes widened slightly. That came really unexpected.

_Cherry…_She repeated the name in her head. _I think I like it._

Her ivy green yes brightened a bit. "Sure."

For a second he thought she was going to cry. Had she expected him to insult her?

Now he knew why the nurse warned him not to hurt her. She also told him to have patience with her, but he told him he hadn't been angry since he was twelve. This feeling died in him since that day. The nurse looked at him uncertainly after what he said.

This girl was really as delicate as flower petals. You add a bit pressure and they were crushed.

His legs felt sore from standing all the time and so he took a seat beside her. The floor was clean, he could see his own reflected in it.

Sai never liked hospitals much because of their sharp smell but this room was different. The air was filled with innocence and chaisty, it was as if her scent was coulding the room.

Yet she seemed to be so alluring almost tempting…

His onyx eyes flickered over the title of the manga in her hand. He had read it, too. He liked it. "It's a dark mange- Tokio Babylon." Sai stated, meaning the themes in the book.

"Yes but I like it. It shows that were not alone with our suffering. It encourages us to continue with our lives despite our hard struggles." _But I can't endure it, not like this._

Sai nodded. The girl seemed so innocent, so untainted…so lonely. If he couldn't tell better he would say she was desperate even though she tried to hide it. Which she did well.

With each passing second this girl was attracting him more and more.

"What kind of mangas do you like?"

_The naughty kinds_… _The kinds_ _in which female bodies aren't hindered by bras and panties._

Because he didn't want to scare her he answered instead. "The ones which don't have an overdose amount of fluff." _They are too unreal._

"I agree."

A short silence lingered in the room.

"Do you have a family." He asked.

"Yes they just don't visit me often." They never do. For a very long time she hadn't been granted by the presence of her family which was one of the causes of her loneliness. But she didn't care. She wouldn't have to anymore.

Sai looked at his watch and stood up. He didn't miss the flicker of sadness in her ivy green eyes. "I'm sorry but I've to go now. See you tomorrow." He walked to the door.

"Bye." Sakura said.

Sai turned around, a smirk twisting on his lips. "Bye bye _cherry_."

For a second her pale cheeks turned the colour of the named fruit.

As the door closed, she stared longingly after him, hoping he would return right now.


	2. Fated Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X.

* * *

__

_Of this world, the end is coming _

_Dreams and hopes do not matter _

_Inside your heart, you are sleeping _

_but you will not wake up _

_Feel the hand of a future that cannot be changed _

_Burning for your life _

_This life will burn out someday, even if you try to cling to it _

_(for the perfect dream) _

_Drowning in my dream _

_Even if it's remembered, a dream is only a dream _

_You are star light _

_In that world, overflowing with shines _

_Your spirit will die out _

'**Ex Dream' from 'X'**

**Half Moon**

**Chapter 2**

**Fated Destiny**

"Why is she here?" Sai asked the nurse with whom he had spoken the first time, too. The woman had curly shoulder-length black hair and rubbin coloured eyes. Her eyelids were painted purple and her lips a scarlet red. She was definitely a really beautiful woman and possessed a skin many would kill for. She wore a white coat and on its left side stuck a small plastic nameplate, which read: Dr. Kurenai.

"Because of her weak heart. It's so sad. Her parents refuse to visit her even though they know how lonely she is."

"But they have visited her at last once or not?"

Her voice turned heavy, slightly filled with anger.

"No not even once. They haven't visited her since years."

Sai's face remained emotionless, but a turmoil formed inside him and he didn't know why. The emotions felt like pieces of anger and sympathy.- The first for the parents, the last for the girl.

"And the worst is that she really needs support right now."The female doctor said, catching his curiously.

"Why?" For a second slight concern flickered over Sai's eyes and heart.

"Actually I'm not allowed to reveal so much information about a patient, but since you are her friend, I guess I can make an expection. The truth is that:

She is going to die."

The doctor expected him to gasp or horror to appear on his face, but to her astonishment it didn't happen. His face remained calm almost cold.

"I see." He said with an even tone, giving no feelings away.

_He is so much like a doll._ She thought, wondering if he was really that heartless or if it was just a show.

She was a bit angry with him but then it vanished after a while. Her eyes softened as she spoke. "An operation could save her, the chances are fifty- fifty. But if she doesn't do it she is _definitely_ going to die. Unfortunately it seems she isn't even _thinking_ about it."

His black eyes asked the silent question: Why?

"I don't know. There are probably plenty reasons. Maybe she is just afraid."

I don't think it's that easy. The boy thought.

"But why don't you ask her yourself?" He was shocked by her question but nodded nevertheless.

A smile grazed her scarlet lips as she looked at him. "You must really care for her."

It was more a statement than a question.

Her words struck him but he did nothing to show it. He turned his head to the side, his eyes looking down. "Not really."

_Liar. _She drawled half-amused in her head.

"Anyway I need to go now. So what's your name pretty boy?" She teased him bit.

"Sai."

"Nice to meet you Sai. I'm Kurenai."

He smiled fakely. It seems old habbits really didn't die.

"Nice to meet you, too."

She nodded and excused herself, before she walked away. But then she stopped half-way and turned around, facing the teen.

"I'm probably asking too much of you, but could you maybe encourage her to live?"

-

_Why should I continue to live? It's not as if anyone will care if I die. Mum and dad won't shed tears if I do. It doesn't even matter to them._

Since her parents knew about the state of her weak heart they abadoned her. In their eyes Sakura was nothing but a bother anymore because she couldn't fullfill their wishes. They wanted people to admire her daughter and no one would admire someone who suffered from a disease. She couldn't become anymore what her parents expected her to be. They couldn't be proud of their little daughter anymore.

Her mother's words haunted her painfully. '_Someday when you grow up, you'll become something great.'_

But look what the present brought her '_Get out of my eyes you worthless piece of shit.'_

They just didn't want to understand that Sakura Haruno was just this way. She didn't choose on her own to become ill. It was fate, it just happened. Did her parents think she was happy about it? Did they think she wanted to die?

No what she always just wanted an ordniary life.

Which she never got. Not even her memories were free from pain and sarrow, they would be always a part of her life. If she wanted or not. They will accompany her from the past to the future, until her death.

Which was going to be soon.

The thought terrified her, but a part of her was happy about it. Because then she would be finally free from everything. It would be like heaven and the paradise.

And her conscience would blame her for being such a coward, but she didn't care.

But she knew it was right. In her whole life she was just running away when others faced it.

But it wasn't anything wrong in her view, because no one cared for her. No one would cry because of her. She had no reason to live, right?

-

_Why can't I stop thinking about it?' _He asked himself, pondering about Sakura's situation. He was almost angry and sad. No he would never feel again. He would never feel anything again. Then it would never be his fault again. Memories of the unforgetable day rushed through his mind, reminding him painfully of that time.

Why was he thinking about it again?

He had sworn to forget about the day forever, so he wouldn't feel remorse anymore. And it was even working, so why the hell was he thinking about it again? No it couldn't be because of the girl…

Sai wasn't concentrating at all today and somehow the endlessly long math-lessons were passing in a rush. Rustles of chairs and chatters of other students echoed in his ears, as he finally noticed that the bell already rang.

The lessons ended.

He looked around and cursed his friend, Naruto, for not waiting for him. Hastily he pached his stuff, wanting nothing more than to get out of here, because he loathed being the last who left the room.

He stood at his desk but his packing was interrupted as the rough, deep voice of his sensei spoke to him. "What's wrong Sai? You seem kinds troubled today. Did something happen?"

Asked Kakashi.

"No nothing happened. I'm fine." He answered, not knowing he was lying.

But the silver-haired man persisted to know. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Is it about your brother?"

Sai flinched.

"You just don't get it into your head, do you? It wasn't your fault Sai. Stop blaming yourself. But especially stop punishing yourself you have the right to-" Kakashi was cut of as the teen send him a warning glare.

Then the boy looked away, his gaze falling to the ground. He bit his bottom lips and his fingers clenched the books, his knuckles turning white.

'_No it's my fault. That's why I will never feel anything again. Never..'_

For unknown reasons his heart thumped painfully against his chest.

-

"How are you feeling today Sakura?" asked a nurse. Even though she was a kind and nice woman Sakura didn't grow found of her. She never did with anyone.

She smiled a bit and answered. "I'm fine."

The nurse nodded and after she checked her temparature, she left the sun-filled room. Warm, gentle sunlight fell on the girl's back, cheering her up a bit. The fabric on her back grew warmer and warmer with each minute. It was a pleasant feeling, driving her worries away.

It gave her the warmth she lacked, she craved and yearned for. Everything was just cold and meaningless. Though she had to admit she missed Sai, her mysterious vonlunteer. She had a strange longing for him which felt unusual. It wasn't a painful or crushing one. He was just someone she looked forward to see again. That was all.

And as if speaking from the devil there were knocks at the door. Two hollow knocks ringed in her ears before she gave the person the permission to enter. The door opened and a in black and white dressed young man stepped inside, shielding his eyes from the bright sun which shone through the windows.

The room was as clean as ever, the blue-tile floor, reflecting his image. At the windows were some green indoor plants placed, so the room wouldn't look so empty. Then he walked to the girl and sat down on a chair, which was next to her bed.

"Hi Sai." Sakura said, her fir green eyes lighting up at his presence and proximity.

A smile decorated her lips which was returned.

"Hi Cherry." Sai greeted back, smirking inwardly at the blush which spread across her cheeks. He liked it, there was no doubt. It made her pretty.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine and you?" If she had to die anyway she would at last enjoy each second with him.

"Me, too."

"How was your day?"

"Boring."

"Yes. Mine was the same." As they ran out of questions, silence penetrated the air for a while. Sakura took the opportunity to study his face.

_He has such beautiful eyes…just like him._

An image of another raven-haired male haunted her mind.

A crimson blush tinted her pale skin as she stuttered nervously."Y-you have so beautiful eyes. They have the colour of the night-sky. I-I like them." Giving him a compliment felt embarrassing but she couldn't surpress the urge. But at her last sentence she wanted to drop dead, because after all he was mere a stranger.

He smirked lightly. "Everbody says that."

Suddenly he remembered the gift he brought for her and almost forgot to give her. He felt like slapping himself. Hastily he rummaged in his bag and took out a black-coloured manga. The surface of it was smooth and gleamed with silver streaks when the light fell on it.

"I have brought something for you. Here." He said, holding it out for her to take.

Sakura's heart struck as she saw the title. It read 'X', the symbol was stretching over the whole cover.

'Fate' was the first word which came into her mind. _No way. That's just a coincidence. He can't know about it.He can't know about my…_

She knew exactly that the manga was about destiny. A fated destiny which the characters fought against..

Her heart pounded hard against her chest as anxiety clouded her mind. For a moment her breath hitched.

_He couldn't…he wouldn't want me to fight, too._

Even thought the main-character's situation was different, they still had some similiarities.

Trembling she looked up to him and took the volume from him with a thanks, since she wasn't able to deny his gift. And somehow she had the feeling he wouldn't let her.

From the frightened look in her eyes, Sai had the feeling she wouldn't read it. He didn't know why it would disappoint him. He didn't know why he didn't even bother with this silent-encouragement. It couldn't be because of Dr. Kurenai's request because he never cared about someone other's wishes.

So why did he bother with Sakura?

His mind gave him the answer which he denied.

-

_Two weaks later._

The dark- eyed boy entered the room, exchanging the routine-like greetings. As he walked to the frail, pastel-pink haired female, his gaze fell on the manga which laid closed on a table.

'_As expected.' _He said in his mind.

"You didn't read it." He stated and for some reasons he didn't take a seat like he always did.

"I-I didn't have the time." Sakura stuttered, looking down. It was obvious she was lying.

'_Sure. You are lying in a hospital and you have no time.' _He drawled sarcrastily in his head, mocking her silently.

"Didn't you have the time or didn't you have the courage to read it?" His question shocked her.

"I-I."

"Or didn't you want to read it, because the situation reminded you too much of your own."

No answer.

"Because your fate was destined, too. _You are dying."_

Sakura gasped in terror and her eyes widened tremendously. She felt like being confronted and struck with the cold, horrible reality.

Unconsiously her fingers clenched the blanket.

"H-how do you know?"

"The doctor told me."

Silence filled the room.

"But you do know that an operation could save you, do you?"

She nodded.

"Then why don't you take it?"

"Because it wouldn't make a difference."

"Why?"

"Because no one cares if I live or not." She poured her secret out, before realizing it was too late to take it back.

He took a painfully slow inhale of breath, before asking brutally soft.

"_Is that the only reason?"_

For a brief moment his dark eyes flashed with fury as if he blamed her.

His words hit her painfully as if he had drove a knife directly into her heart.

"What do you mean by _only_?" she asked, a tiny sparkle of anger in her tone.

Sai shook his head disapprovely. Suddenly his eyes narrowed furiously as he reprimanded her for her cowardice. "You are such a coward." He said through clenched teeth and his stomach twisted with rage. "While other people are fighting for their lives you just keep running away."

Why is it always like that? Why do people who want to live, die? And why do people who want to die, live? Images of a precious person flashed through his mind.

Hot tears strung in her eyes as her surpressed anger finally exploded, along with her tears which poured down her cheeks.

She screamed angrily at him, a feeling which felt strange yet relieving. A feeling which she hadn't felt since years. Just like Sai.

"Shut up. What do you know? Unlike you, I DON'T HAVE SOMEONE I CAN GO TO!"

He raised the volume of his voice a little, but not loud enough for a shout.

"You are the one who doesn't know anything. Do you think my life is easy? Do you think you are the only one who is suffering? You know what? You are just a little girl who refuses to come out of the little dream-word in which you escaped. But reality doesn't work like this. Face it Sakura. You can't run away forever."

"GET OUT!" She screamed, throwing the book he gave her, after him.

But he already walked to the door, shutting it behind him, so the manga just hit the upper door-frame. Before it hit the floor with a soft thud and a rustle of papers.

She finally calmed down and burried her face into the blanket, sobbing desperately.

Something which she hadn't done since years.


End file.
